thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (Northern Lights)
Category:Northern Lights Category:Northern Lights Episodes "Pilot" is the first episode and series premiere of the first season of The Walking Dead: Northern Lights. It is the first episode in the series overall. It was written by Valvedian. Plot The Kingdom of Norway is threatened by an unusual epedemic, like the rest of the world. Lars must conquer one of his greatest fears, while Cassandra introduces us to her own camp. Synopsis JUNE 30, 2010 - PRAGUE, CZECHIA TWO MONTHS UNTIL THE SURGERY In the center of the large city, a man with curly, black hair walks up to a fountain together with a woman. The woman seems to be a little younger than him, possibly four or five years in difference. “Is this where mom was gonna meet us?” the woman questions, revealing that they are siblings. The man shrugs, before he slowly nods his head. “She said so,” he replies. The woman sighs in disbelief. “I mean,” she continues. “She has lied to us before, Lars, she might be lying again-” “She’s probably busy fucking one of dad’s old friends,” Lars interrupts. “You see, Jenny, that’s what she’s been doing the whole entire time since you were born. We just went all the way from Oslo to Prague to meet our half-Czechian mother who probably forgot about us somewhere along the way. But okay then, if she really wants to be like this, then fuck her, it’s her choice.” The woman, named Jenny, nods. Lars turns around, and starts walking away from the fountain. Jenny follows after him. ' ' Five days has passed since Prague. Lars, steps into a room. The room is a firing range for cops. “Good morning, Lars,” a police officer maybe a little older than him, states. “Hey Didrik,” Lars responds with a relatively depressed look on his face. Didrik smiles. He grabs his Koch P30, and starts firing at one of the targets. Lars just sits down on a chair and stares at the floor. He closes his eyes... “I’m Lars, and uh- I’m writing this today because I’m bored. Again. I went to the firing practice today and uh, I despise shooting at the shooting range, the sound makes my tinnitus worse, and my tinnitus is really ticking me off right now and blah blah blah. You get me. Anyways, I’m tired of my job, as in VERY fucking tired. My ‘colleagues’ talk about me behind my back, and um- yeah. I don’t think it really could get any worse. I thought I had a friend but, nah, of course HE is the one who told Paul about my little breakdown back in 2009- Fuck, maybe I’ll write that shit down some time. But that part doesn’t matter anymore. Not even in the slightest. Let’s say, both Paul and DIDRIK, the guy I literally thought was my friend, are corrupt motherfucking assholes who deserves the death penalty. Maybe not the death penalty. Fuck, I hate myself. I’m lucky to have a caring sister, or else I’d be gone today.” ' ' 1 MONTH AND 26 DAYS LATER AUGUST 30TH Lars wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He realizes that today is the day. The day where the doctors will be performing surgery on him. He hates going to the hospital more than anything, so this isn’t exactly going to be his best day. He slowly pushes the blanket off himself, and gets up. He sprints to his closet, opens it, and grabs a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a pair of Nike socks. He quickly puts on his clothes, and runs out of his room. He approaches another door, the door which leads to the bathroom. He enters the bathroom and walks over to the toilet. He unzips his pants, and quickly takes a leak, before zipping his pants again and walking over to the sink. He washes his hands, and grabs a toothbrush. He proceeds to grab a tube of toothpaste, and squeeze it so that the toothpaste lands directly on the brush. He puts the toothbrush in his mouth and starts to brush, rather aggressively. After staying like that for maybe 30 seconds, he spits out the paste in sink, and washes it away. He runs out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. He grabs a coat from one of the hangers in the hallway. He puts in on, and as he is about to storm out of the door, he runs into Jenny. “Gah!” Lars yells. “I’m sorry, but you scared the shit out of me!” Jenny laughs. She is holding a plastic bag. “I was at the store,” she states. “I bought something for you, uh, here.” She hands him a clock. “I found it at the antique store,” she continues. “It’s the same as the one dad used to have.” Lars nods. “I know,” he replies. “Thank you.” Jenny smiles as she fully steps into the house. She takes off her jacket. “I’m going now,” Lars quickly finishes, as he exits the house. As he walks over to his car, he realizes that he forgot his keys inside. As he turns around, ready to run back in and get them, Jenny throws them at him. “Good luck!” she yells, and closes the door behind her. Lars nods and walks to the car. He unlocks it, and opens the door. As he enters the car, he notices something strange in the road behind him. It’s a person, walking in a weird way; like a waltz. Lars dismisses it however, and starts the car. He slowly drives in reverse out of the driveway, before driving out on the road. He looks out of the window, and notices the same person he saw just a minute ago. Lars gets a quick glance of his face. He frowns at the sight. The person’s face is gray-ish, and disfigured. Lars turns his sight back onto the road. He processes what he just saw. ' ' The person continues down the road. It’s clearly a man. After a while, he reaches the entrance of an office building. He stops up for a second, and makes a growling noise. He looks up at one of the windows, and sees a man. The man in the window stares at him for a while, before jumping back to his desk. Suddenly, a woman enters the room. “Hi Michael,” she greets him. Michael smiles and nods to her. “Um, so, one of the computers in the front desk just broke down and Tommy told me you could fix it.” Michael nods. “Alright, just wait a minute, Klara, okay?” he responds. He walks over to the window to get another glance of the man outside. Michael looks outside. The man is gone. However, on the other side of the street, a woman suddenly falls to the ground. A group of nearby travelers surround her. “Hey Klara,” Michael warns as he points out of the window. “Look at that.” Klara, however, dismisses it, as she clearly is impatient. “Michael, come on!” she aggressively yells. Michael sighs as he exits the room. As he and Klara is walking down the stairs, the alarm in the building suddenly goes off. “What the fuck?” Michael yells. Klara shakes her head. “Yeah,” she replies. “We should probably get out of here.” Michael nods, and they both start running. As they reach the first floor, the alarm stops. Klara points at the computer behind the front desk. “It’s that one,” she says, exhausted from running. Suddenly, a scream coming from outside catches Michael’s attention. Michael jogs outside to get filled in on what that is happening. As soon as he exits, he sees one of the travelers, laying on the ground, drenched in his own blood. The woman he saw earlier, was on top of him, ripping him apart. Michael gulps at the sight. Two seconds later, he vomits. A woman with black hair, not a part of the travelling group, suddenly kicks the woman ripping the man apart in her face. She proceeds to stomp on the woman’s head multiple times after to reassure that she’s out cold. When she stops, the whole group of travelers are staring at her, while trying to save the man on the ground. “You guys,” she suddenly states. “You guys can’t stay here. It’s dangerous. Come with me, and I’ll help you-” The woman is suddenly interrupted. “We don’t speak language,” one of the men in the group suddenly exclaims. “We Chinese.” The woman nods. She tries to explain to them through using her arms that they have to come with her, however they seemingly does not understand. After doing this for a while, the woman shakes her head, and walks away. Michael had seen all of this happen, and he was extremely terrified. He quickly ran up to the woman. “Hey!” he yells. “What was that back there all about?” The woman shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter,” she replies. “I tried helping them, but they didn’t understand.” The woman starts to walk faster, seemingly wanting to get rid of Michael. Michael however, speeds up as well. “I’m Michael,” he suddenly informs. “What’s your name?” The woman sighs. “Why do you want to know?” she demands. “I don’t even know who the hell you are!” “Good question,” Michael replies. “I want to know what’s going on.” “Haven’t you heard it?” the woman questions. “People dying, coming back, it’s a disease, and it’s spreading quick. That woman over there, she was dead. Not alive. I guess you can call it undead or something. Me and my friends call it, well, we call them dauinger. And I think this is the start of something endless.” Michael is shocked by the woman’s statement. “My name is Michelle,” she finally reveals. “We’re illegally constructing a camp not too far away from here. The law has other things to do so they haven’t gotten involved yet.” “I think I’ll come with you,” Michael adds, as they walk off towards Michelle’s ‘camp’. ' ' Meanwhile, the undead person Michael saw earlier stumbles upon a highway, where a huge collision is blocking all traffic. It slowly makes it’s way towards a vehicle that contains a family of five. ' ' THEN “Hey Lars,” Didrik exclaims. “This is out of context, but I think you should consider quitting.” Lars frowns. “How’s that?” he inquires. “Well,” Didrik continues. “You know how Paul absolutely hates you. You know the mistake you made, and how it almost ruined all the evidence that he had gathered during the investigation.” Lars lightly laughs. “You’re his bitch, Didrik,” Lars replies. “The only thing you do, is to inform me about what he tells you to say to me. And that makes me think you’re not qualified for this job.” Didrik walks up to Lars and pats his shoulder. “Yeah,” he adds. “Remember when he could have shot you in the back, Lars? He didn’t. You know why? Because he wanted you to live.” Lars grins. “That was not his choice, Didrik,” Lars states. “That was the law’s choice.” Didrik frowns. “Have it your way then,” he exclaims as he walks away. ' ' NOW Lars parks the car in the hospital’s parking lot. He closes his eyes, before opening them again and exits the car. As he walks towards the entrance of the hospital, he grabs the clock Jenny gave to him earlier that same morning. He takes a deep breath, and enters. After talking to the woman at the front desk, he is redirected to another part of the building. After walking for about 5-10 minutes, he finally arrives. He is instantly greeted by his doctor, Dr. Didrikson. “Good day, Mister Halvorsen,” Didrikson says, as they walk into the surgery room. ' ' Michael and Michelle finally arrives at the camp. It’s basically a dead end road blocked with a few cars and a RV. “Welcome to what I call home,” Michelle says as she jokingly punches Michael in the arm. “Cassandra! Jonathan! I’m back!” Suddenly, a woman with brownish hair climbs up on the RV. “You brought a friend, I see,” the woman exclaims. Michael immediately recognizes her as Cassandra, his old friend. “Yes, I see you Michael, I knew you’d show up eventually!” Cassandra and Michael walk into Cassandra’s apartment. Michael had never visited Cassandra while she lived here, so he didn’t expect her to be there to say the least. “This is where I and Marcus we’re supposed to live,” Cassandra states. “But then he dumped me for someone else.” Michael shakes his head. “I told you Marcus was bad business,” Michael replies. “He didn’t deserve you at all.” Cassandra laughs. “Don’t you dare try to make me interested in you!” Cassandra jokingly exclaims. They both share a laugh. “So, anyways,” Michael continues. “I’d like to go back to my place and get some stuff if I’m staying here. I can go tomorrow.” Cassandra nods. “I’ll come with you,” she continues. “But I’ll be going out to buy some more food and beverages before, ya know, everything shuts down. Can you help me do that?” Michael nods. ' ' Michelle walks over to ‘the Kristiansen siblings’; Jonathan and Theresa. “Hey guys,” she greets them. “I was just gonna say that I’ll be going to the hunting store to get some more weapons.” “You need any help with that?” Jonathan inquires. “I know the people who work there.” Michelle nods. “Sure,” she adds. “Plus, that would only mean that we could carry more guns, right?” “I’m still uncomfortable when holding guns,” Theresa states. “I guess getting more will make it easier. I’ll come too!” Michelle smiles. “Great!” she exclaims. “I heard Linea and Oliver were stocking up on the beds, and Kaja was getting explosives.” “EXPLOSIVES?!” Jonathan suddenly yells. Everyone at the camp move their sight towards him. The girl named Kaja laughs and walks towards him. “Explosives, yes,” Kaja acclaims. “We need it incase something goes wro-” “We don’t need explosives!” Jonathan interrupts her. “What are we gonna do, blow up a bunch of innocent people?” “Fuck off, Jonathan,” Kaja exclaims as she flips him off and walks away. Jonathan shakes his head. ' ' At Lars’ and Jenny’s house, Jenny is sitting by the window. As she looks out, she notices a police car pull up. A man steps out, and walks towards the door. As the man knocks on the door, Jenny instantly opens. She is shocked when she realizes who it is. “Paul?” she questions. “What’s wrong?” Paul just stands there for a second, figuring out something he can respond with. “Where’s your brother?” he suddenly demands. Jenny shakes her head. “He’s having a surgery today,” Jenny responds. “I thought you knew-” “Shut up,” Paul suddenly exclaims. “I’m here to expose him, and you can’t stop me, Jenny.” Jenny is pushed away, as Paul storms into the house. Behind him, Didrik and some other officers arrive as well. “HEY!” Jenny yells. “Stop, or I’ll call the cops-” Jenny rethinks what she just said. Her house is being raided by police officers right now. “Jenny, do you know what’s going on?” Paul questions her as the other officers continue going through the house. “This plague will be the ultimate end of humanity. Big time.” Jenny suddenly slaps Paul in the face. He laughs. “So you wanna do it the hard way, then?” Jenny frowns. “Go ahead,” she replies. “I’d like to see you try.” ' ' The undead person has spread it’s disease to many unknowing victims by simply biting or scratching them. Many people have died in the traffic jam, but the law isn’t doing anything about it. After a few hours, a ‘horde’ of the dead has formed on the highway. ' ' Two days passes, and Lars is still laying in the hospital bed. He suddenly wakes up. He gasps. “D-doctor?” he yells. No answer. The door to his room is seemingly locked. “What the hell is going on?” he silently questions himself. He proceeds to look for his phone, which luckily is right next to him. He dials Jenny’s number, and tries to call her. RING RING RING After a few rings, Lars gives up. As he is about to break down, the door to his room flies open. Cassandra steps inside. At first, she seemingly doesn’t notice Lars. However, when she does, she is a little frightened. “Hey, are you okay?” she asks. “What’s going on?” Lars demands. “Why is no one here?” “It’s hard to explain,” Cassandra states. “The government fell, and with it, hospitals, police departments, fire departments… everything. The list goes on, and I’d be damn right to just straight out tell you that the entire nation fell. Let’s go, we don’t have much time!” Lars grabs Cassandra’s hand. As they run out of the room, Lars turns around. What he sees is just horrifying. A crowd of almost… lifeless people, just walking around in circles. And Lars recognizes one of them. It’s Dr. Didrikson. But something’s wrong with him. He reminds him of… that guy doing the waltz from earlier. Lars is frozen. Suddenly, Cassandra grabs his arm. “We got to go, now!” she exclaims, as they continue running towards the closest exit. “One thing I didn’t get to know was your name!” Lars yells to Cassandra. “My name is Lars!” “I’m Cassandra Langhus,” Cassandra replies. ' ' At the camp, Michael and Jonathan are sitting on top of the RV. Many cars often pass by, but it was at it’s worst during the first day. Now, the numbers are way smaller. Suddenly, a police car pulls up. A man steps out. And yes, it’s Paul. He looks at Michael. “Hey guys, would you mind letting some friends in?” Paul yells. Michael nods. “Yeah, sure,” Michael replies. “Park your cars over there-” BANG A bullet hits the RV. It was not Paul, but rather a sniper or something on a roof. “Aw, come on, stop screwing around!” Paul exclaims. “This place is ours now.” Michael gapes. “You guys are cops, why are you attacking us?” Michael yells. “We’re not attacking you,” Paul replies. “We’re peacefully asking for you to give up the place and your stuff.” Kaja and Michelle quickly reacts by running into the room where they keep their new weapons. Kaja grabs two rifles, while Michelle starts putting handguns into a bag. “Alright, give the rifles to Oliver and Magnus!” Michelle rushingly exclaims. “I’ll give you a handgun later, alright?” Kaja nods. They both run outside. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be!” Paul yells. Michael shakes his head. “No, you’re gonna have to take it then, officer,” Michael replies. Paul smiles. “Oh well…” Suddenly, about 20 police officers with automatic weapons step out from behind one of the corners. They all aim at Michael and Jonathan. “You made me do this, man,” Paul yells. “ATTACK!” The officers start firing at the camp. Michael and Jonathan jumps down from the RV and runs to safety. “Paul!” Didrik yells. “We agreed not to atta-” “SHUT UP!” Paul yells, interrupting Didrik. “I said we didn’t HAVE to attack. But sadly, we did. And we will finish it as well.” “Just like you were gonna finish Jenny?” Didrik suddenly questions. “Shut the fuck up,” Paul adds, as he pulls out his Koch and walks towards the cars. Deaths * Many unnamed civilians * Dr. Didrikson (Confirmed Fate) Other Cast Co-Stars * Charlotte Frogner as Linea * Lily James as Klara Uncredited TBA Trivia * First appearance of Lars Halvorsen. * First appearance of Cassandra Langhus. * First appearance of Paul Owen. * First appearance of Michael. * First appearance of Theresa Kristiansen. * First appearance of Jonathan Kristiansen. * First appearance of Didrik Tale. * First appearance of Linea. * First appearance of Michelle Nordhagen. * First appearance of Jenny Halvorsen. * First (and last) appearance of Klara. * This is the first Walking Dead story to take place in Norway.